Like A Husband To His Wife
Once I led a life where I struggled to make a living in the city Thinking love and following one´s dreams weren´t necessary But then I met someone valuable to me, and I was proven wrong A faithful friend who I shared a bond with, so genuine and strong With Judy, that bond eventually turned into love in its fullest bloom And it´s still going on here in our humble home Me and my wife have just come home after a candlelight dinner in Rainforest District Sitting down at the sofa in the living room for a tender little moment Very close to a window, where I can see the night sky so shining and starry It´s gorgeous, but not as lovely as you in that red evening dress you´re wearing currently Such a great night there, from dining to dancing on the floor romantically with my bun We were in no hurry today at all, or in need to participate on any undercover mission I sit very close to you on the sofa, enjoying the rest of the evening with you in my arms As beautiful the night is, I´m more focused on my wonderful wife as I look into your eyes My dear Judy, you´ve given me everything I´ve wanted, even things I didn´t know I needed When I hesitantly joined forces with you back then, I had no idea something like this lied ahead Two wandering souls in the city, sharing the same dream to make the world a better place That dream can only come true with the love both of us had waited for a long time I appreciate the lifetime I get to share with you, with it´s sad and happy days Much more than our duties, we let our hearts call the shots I feel the softness of your adorable fluffy cheek as I clasp it with my hand You love that, as I can tell by the way you lovingly gaze at your husband As a married couple, I feel like we could take on the whole world together We may be strong, but we can always show our vulnerable side to each other My beautiful bunny closes her eyes as she lays down in my arms softly With my tail and paws around you in my arms, you´ll always feel safe, warm and happy I´m so grateful for all we´ve been together, no matter how big risks we had to take Even when you made that mistake in the press conference, I still gave you a second chance By just being myself and giving all the love I can to you, I´ve improved your life and you´ve done the same Unlike some of your kind, you don´t see me as a scoundrel predator, but instead who I really am My dear Judy, you´ll never have to feel alone or unhappy while I´m there for you There isn´t a sacrifice I wouldn´t make for my wife, for I love you so After lying there for a while, we take off our clothes and get comfortable My heart is almost set ablaze by your attractive presence Lying on the sofa, I see the attractive face and figure of a gorgeous grown rabbit woman Almost in your natural state, with only your purple bra and briefs on I curl up around you softly and play with your ears a bit This fox will keep his wife warm every night whenever she wants it Freedom, happiness and strength are what we´ve given each other during our journey Now that our hearts beat as one while we hold hands, I feel like dancing out of joy I feel like looking into your soul as I see your big, shiny eyes and your batting eyelashes So lovely, purple and full of warmth as well as kindness You drape your paws on my shoulder and lean closer, with a fair smile With your eyes closed, you give your husband a kiss on the nose You´re the most beautiful flower that has ever blossomed on Zootopia, that is true No other wife gives as affectionate kisses as you do In a few seconds, we´re cuddling on the sofa intimately in the natural state The warmth we give for each other is enough, no need for a blanket Judy, I can never say no to your affections There is no place in the world where I feel as happy as in your embrace I hold you tight in my arms like the valuable treasure that you are So grateful to you, for your love for me is what has made me stronger and braver Before we go to sleep, we just canoodle here for a while, letting all of this sink in I haven´t felt this happy since our married life together begun You and I will hold on to our dreams, like a husband to his wife What a marvelous life this turned out to be. Category:Romance Category:Poem style Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy´s married years